


Repetition

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is useless and sweet., Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Caleb and Mollymauk take watch.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> I was dusting off some things on my Google Docs when I found this; it was already finished but without a beta's touches and the usual tune ups so I figure I would give it all to you as a gift! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta for giving it a read through! 
> 
> Caleb is trans in this fic and uses feminine words to describe his genitalia; so if that squicks you, I understand if you don't want to read it.
> 
> If you want to know the song that inspired this fic (and the title) it's Repetition by Purity Ring.  


Fire crackled around them; sleeping bodies barely moving in their blankets or bedrolls or even the tent that was pitched for Jester and Nott, who decided they wanted to have a 'girls night' once again in the middle of the plains they were traversing towards their next job. They were lucky this time - no one was hurt, no one sick or brooding over a lamented  _ anything - _ but that meant nothing with the rumors swirling in the town around them. Bandits were the least of their worries with a full moon sitting so heavily, weighing down a conversation unsaid between Caleb and Mollymauk. 

They were the middle watch, Beau and Fjord thankful to be relieved, and while the monk hopped into the cart and the waiting warmth of Yasha, the half-orc was looking between his empty bedroll and the tent where Jester, Nott and Caduceus were curled in and took his chances with a few hushed whispers. Caleb could have sworn he heard a bit of swearing from Jester but the man was accepted into the fold of Girls Night and his candle went dim, leaving the backdrop a mystery as the four of them slept curled in there. 

Alone, against the smell of the cedar of the fire and the pipe of tobacco that Mollymauk smoked Caleb tilted his head, watched the way their lips curled around the mouth of the pipe. Embers glowed orange and faded with the exhale of breath in such a slow pull. 

"Do you want to try it? It's only tobacco this time, I promise." They amend the statement, unable to contain a smile when the human gives the tiefling a lingering glare from past mistakes. Smoke billows with those words, quickly wiped away by an uptick in the wind and Caleb followed it to the smoke of the fire, watching it burn low again until he moved and added a few more logs, to keep the warmth for them and for  _ something _ to do that wasn't his own selfish wants. Mollymauk was closer when he returned to their upturned log to sit, shoulder to shoulder. They offer the pipe and he takes it with an easy hand, lighting it with his finger and letting the heady warm taste of the smoke filled his throat and lungs. 

He blew the smoke into Mollymauk's face who laughed, tail thumping loudly against the log. 

"Asshole," they breathe, taking the pipe and letting it rest behind them while their other hand caught the one trying to grab at their waist. 

"I think you're beginning to like it," Caleb says as the distance closes between them.

They press his back to the log and Caleb lets Molly move him - fingers threading through their hair and curling locks between calloused pads to pull when they take too long. Laughter dissolves into quiet moans and they kiss at his jaw. 

"We have to be quiet. Can you do that, my sweet soprano?" They lean up to look down at the blue eyes currently settled on their nose, and Mollymauk can see the color rising to Caleb's cheek and they just grin wider. "If you don't, I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet. You okay with that?" Gently they guide his head to make their eyes meet to make sure and after a verbal of  _ ja  _ Mollymauk is attacking his neck with kisses and bites. 

Caleb tries, oh, he tries, but as Molly begins taking him apart with hands everywhere, clothes open and a body laid bare next to a fire that roars just as much as the wizard's own desire, he has to cover his mouth not just once. 

"Quiet," Mollymauk hissed as their thumbs spread Caleb's cunt, slick with need, and running a finger down to just gently dip. He hitches a breath and cants his hips up, making the tiefling laugh. "You're so  _ needy _ , love, have you been thinking about this all night?" The tinkling horn jewelry is getting to him, making him want to wrap his thighs around their head and keep those horns sedate only to writhe up against that devilish mouth. 

Caleb lets himself relax into the touches and he lets his hands wander for a moment in the way Mollymauk would encourage if they were in a tavern room alone. He was able to feel himself out, touch his chest and get a thrill. In the darkness shattered by flickering orange light and deep red eyes Caleb felt pleasure in touching himself and the way Mollymauk held him, eased two fingers inside that gave way to the ginger crying out. 

It was silenced with a lavender palm covering over his mouth and jaw, Mollymauk hissing and leaning over them. The heat was almost painful, burning but it felt so  _ good _ to Caleb, so wonderful to finally have pressure over his body of the one he loved so. 

"You're being naughty, Caleb, so very naughty." 

They pull away and move to grab something from the pile of discarded clothing and Caleb was about to protest when something silk and lace went into his mouth, stuffed with two wet fingers. A moment passed before realization struck, inhaling to smell the thick scent of Mollymauk in his mouth. Mollymauk's panties. 

"Bite down on those and cry if you need, but if Beau chews us out, it will be your fault." 

Incense clung to the panties, and it mingled with the sweat and precum that had gathered from Mollymauk's cock as they'd ground against each other like teenagers just before this. Caleb's head swam and it was only the heated touch of hands on thighs that brought him back to see those blood red eyes watching with amusement and adoration. 

"Are you ready darling? I've been wanting to do such filthy things to you." 

Mollymauk's tongue was hot, thick, and Caleb wanted to compare it to other things but his mind was being wiped clean just with the way that they were focusing. Licking against his pubic hair, taking in his scent and  _ smelling _ him was making him tremble, press his knees against the head and those horns, prickling pain of horn into soft thigh flesh only sending jolts of pleasure and more leaking liquid to be lapped up by a hungry tiefling. 

They worshipped this, each pass of the tongue a prayer to the Moonweaver and the Archeart for them to never be apart like they once were. Caleb's nails dug up rotting tree trunk in a way to find purchase that wasn't there, grabbing onto the curved rams horns while painted talons dug gently into the inner knee of the pale ginger man, spreading him wider so that tongue could finally find a home and slip inside.

Each breath that shook from Caleb's frame was a psalm of pleasure, sighed out against the cotton growing damp against a tongue that sought more than silk and lace but clung to the smell, the taste of his lover. 

He tried keeping that promise to Mollymauk as a hand moved from working over his chest and covered his mouth. Fingers threaded through the fabric and it was perhaps feeding into an image of being held, so close and so tight as that tongue thrust into him so that kept the noises. The tiefling below was purring, pulling their tongue out to lick him clean and adjust their cock that ached and throbbed at the sight of two fingers slipping into Caleb's mouth. They watched him push the panties deeper, gagging himself with one hand and silk and the other tweaking, pulling at a taut and stiff nipple. 

"Look at you, my sweet, my baby boy." Mollymauk was purring, shifting their hold so Caleb was easily brought close. They hooked pale knees over their thighs, a hand resting on one while the other worked their cock and played at the piercing. Caleb was overtaken with a fantasy, eyes closed only until Molly had stopped moving. Slowly they opened, lucerne eyes meeting red sclera that had become dark with their own lust. "How bad have you wanted to be fucked like that, my love? Have you wanted me to gag you? Fuck you until you can only think of me?" The way he clenched around the index fingers spoke many a tome that would never be written about them. No church would recognize their sins, their love. Mollymauk would have wanted it that way. A blaze of their own trail, of truth and pure love. 

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart." 

It was delightful, watching the way the dying light flickered and caught on the slick fingers that slipped from Caleb's mouth. They took their time opening Caleb with one, two, three fingers working and curling. Each moan was breathed between soaked silk and need; Mollymauk was a devout to the man before him speaking such things as they pulled the panties from his mouth and kissed him they both hissed. So close together, heat and sweat would have caused steam if Caleb hadn't known the way Mollyauk's body worked; if they hadn't known how warm he ran perhaps this would have been different. 

Their lips part, tongue running over the bottom of Caleb's lips and the smell and scent is wiped away and replaced with their mingling tastes and the smoke of the fire. 

"I'm going to put these back in your pretty little mouth, baby boy," Mollymauk presses the damp panties to Caleb's lips and their cock throbs as he opens his mouth so happily, so willingly for them. "Then I'm going to fuck you, make sure you're sealed against me. Do you want my knot tonight?" They wait, search Caleb's blue eyes for any insecurity but they nod, earing a kiss on the forehead. 

"Lay back, I want you nice and comfortable." 

His back is rested against the softness of the blankets and Mollymauk pauses if only to heft two logs into the fire as they're not going to be getting up for anything else. A quick return to their lover who eagerly welcomes more warmth and more kisses, nosing at each other and sharing quiet giggles. Caleb bites down on the panties when he feels the length of Mollymauk's rigid cock, breathing quick through his nose as the head rests against his cunt. 

"I love you, Caleb," Mollymauk breathes out as they ease their cock in. 

There is an intensity in sex. Jester's spoken of the time she's engaged in partnerships with people who she's fancied with big bright eyes and lots of hand gestures. Caduceus has spoken of times he's offered everything of himself for those who came to grieve, a sad fondness beyond one tale he's never mentioned beyond passing of a visitor in his garden. Fjord and Beau keep their own relationships a secret, though many know of the half-orc's love of the blue tiefling and Beauregard's love of the aasimar who wanders in and out of the Nein like a cool winter's wind. 

This though, between Caleb Widogast and Mollymauk Tealeaf, is something more. 

Their bodies conjoined, Mollymauk buried to the hilt inside Caleb, who's arms have since gone around the lavender body. Blood is drawn from tattoos and scars and a pale face tucked against a neck. They do not rock at first, growing accustomed to the stretch as they reach axis mundi; heaven and earth coming into one. Every breath Caleb takes he also clenches around Mollymauk's cock making the tiefling huff a breath and their tail whip behind them. They are patient though, ever more so with the way Caleb is trying so hard to contain himself to little whimpers and moans. When the ginger shifts - a fraction of a movement up, up,  _ up _ , Mollymauk can finally rock their bodies together and press the swell of the knot against Caleb. 

In this - time is quicker, fleeting as it ticks down. There is only so much time before their watch is over and they are supposed to wake Jester and Caduceus but the heat, the burn of their bodies together entwined as Caleb begins to sob against Mollymauk's shoulder. They have to move faster, allow the swell of their knot press against a body that may not take them - but they have both prepared for this, have experimented and found what works. Two wide, too-hot hands slipping under Caleb's back and bring him up and up and forward. It almost makes them both lose their balance on the rotting log beneath them but the ginger supports himself on Mollymauk's shoulders, letting the knot finally pass between his labia and inside. Almost painful, almost too much but as it swells more Caleb remembers his role then and begins rolling his hips. 

Chasing pleasure, chasing orgasm chasing need and primal love and lust he drops to his elbows to allow Mollymauk to take the panties out of his mouth so they can finally meet at both ends. A sloppy, searing kiss as they both reach their orgasms in unison. A blur of white, vision of holy pleasure between them and that high soprano cry as Caleb clenches around the knot.

The light fades and they find themselves still joined together, Caleb weakly clenching and hearing a strangled whine from Mollymauk's throat. They're tucked together on the log, a second log underneath them like a wooden bed and Caleb would have shot up if the tiefling's arms weren't around them so tightly. 

"Mmm, Clay an' Jester," they murmur and though nerves prickle and fear makes him more awake Mollymauk isn't moving so they must be safe still. 

"Got us another log for a bed, more blankets too. Beau might chew us out but," they just head over to the wagon that's been rocking silently just as long as they had. "I think she's distracted." With a yawn and a kiss to Caleb's sweaty forehead the ginger feels the tail wrap around his waist and reaches up to pull them down for a proper kiss. 

"Mollymauk Tealeaf, I'd like you to marry me," Caleb says in a sleepy voice, watching both of Mollymauk's eyes open. They regard him, a quirk that fades away in to realization that Caleb is serious. Then, a smile weaves its way onto their face. 

"Only if you marry me too, Caleb Widogast." They bring him closer, tucking their human and kissing them sweetly, warmly, before they both finally find sleep before the embers of the fire keeping them warm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I've got a few other fics (and maybe even a series or two) that I might dust off later in the future once I finish a few fics and get them out of the way. Look out for those sometime soon.


End file.
